Control
by littlexcutiexqueen
Summary: It was always the same with us, this driving and all consuming lust we felt and even now it swallowed us whole... request for Werwolfsbraut rated for a reason! contains PWP and yaoi!


**A/N: okay so it's been a while since i've published anything and I hope that this story shall not disappoint! This is a request for ****Werwolfsbraut and I hope he and the rest of you out there like it!**

**warnings: rated M for PWP and yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I get any profit for this. **

**Not beta'd so sorry for mistakes and the occasional sucky moment!**

It was always the same with us, this driving and all consuming lust we felt and even now it swallowed us whole...

He wasn't here for five minutes when the obvious question appeared.

"Do you want to do it?"

"Let's go," I replied gripping his wrist and leading him into my bedroom, as soon as the door was closed I was slammed a tad roughly against the door as his mouth devoured mine, slipping his warm wet tongue past my lips I let him dominate the kiss while I fisted my hands in his hair, freeing it from it's tie and letting it cascade down my fingers like blood red water. Feeling tired of being dominated once again; I took control of the kiss and discreetly lead him back but of course that was impossible because as soon as I did a large warm hand cup the back of my head and he whispered harshly.

"What are you doing?" isn't that always the question? What were we doing? Shaking my head to clear my head and steady my resolve I purposely ignored his question and continued to guide him back until the bed pressed against the backs of his knees and then I pushed him back making him sit on the edge of the mattress with a grunt. The look in his eyes now, that mixture of intense lust and anger that flared up within those dark orbs it made me hot and nervous at the same time.

"What does it look like _Renji?_" I purred his name before sauntering over to him, he grinned, showing of his teeth, before his large hands found there way on my hips; placing my knee on the bed I let him pull me closer and I allowed him to pull my shirt off, letting the useless material fall to the floor. Gripping his mane of hair tightly I kissed him this time forcing my tongue into his mouth and surprisingly he allowed me to, he tasted sweet like the taiyaki cakes he always ate and I winced as his blunt nails raked roughly down my back making sure not to pierce the skin but just enough to make it exciting.

Shoving him back on the bed I continued to tangle my tongue with his and I could feel access saliva drip out between our lips as it pooled in our jowls, breaking the kiss I wiped my chin and looked down at him, his eyes glassy, his lips wet and glossy, and of course his flaming red hair spread out around him almost like a halo...but this man wasn't an angel he was a devil and like pure sin he enticed and seduced me to the point were I had almost no control when it came to him.

I yelped in surprise when he switched our positions so that I was the one on bottom, placing his knees on the bed and straddling me he pulled off his shirt showing me tight corded muscles rippling under tan skin and the dark lines of his tribal tattoos that lead from his brows, down his sculpted body, and disappeared somewhere below his belt line. I shivered when he leaned down and his hot breath blew against my already heated skin before his teeth scraped the sensitive spot under my ear making me moan despite my resolve _not_ to be dominated by this man.

"You're going too slow _Ichigo_," he whispered nipping at my pulse and turning my bones into jelly, with merely a will of iron I pushed him off of me before slamming him hard against the bed and pinning his arms over his head.

"Not this time, it's my turn to dominate you," I said, grinning sadistically he ground his hips up rubbing against my rock hard erection trapped behind skinny jeans and at that moment of weakness he flipped our positions, once again towering over me. Grinning also I fought against him biting and clawing at his muscular body and for a while we just struggled on the bed, a battle for dominance that I was determined to win. Finally I had won and breathing heavily I looked down at my prize because it was once in a blue moon I ever got to top Renji.

"Hurry up Strawberry I didn't come here for slow," he said huskily his chest rising and falling heavily from our battle, I nodded and reached for the lube I always kept in the nightstand beside the bed, moving down his body I popped the button on his jeans and slid them down his lean strong legs. Coming face to face with his bobbing arousal I could feel myself salivating at the musky scent; I took a small moment, just to tease him, and studying his large throbbing member recalling how many times that this instrument had been inside my body.

Shivering at the memory I examined it now, flushed with blood with a small dewdrop of translucent liquid at the tip; I heard Renji give an exasperated sigh so without further ado I licked the underside of his cock while I slicked up my fingers with the clear warm lube, he hissed sharply as I stretched my lips over the crown and sucked gently tasting the bitter fluid of his precome. I heard him moan softly and I felt his hand grip my hair and gently push me down making me take more of him in my mouth, smiling I met his eyes and saw them widen as I slipped one slippery finger past his crack to tease his entrance before sliding inside his warm recesses.

He jerked slightly in surprise and I felt him tense around my finger, I licked the thick vein under the head of his shaft silently telling him to relax and he did letting my finger slip all the way inside to the knuckle, wiggling it around some I opened him up enough for another finger and this one went in with little difficulty but the hand on my head gripped my hair tighter. I knew from experience how uncomfortable it was so I began bobbing my head to distract him from the pain, I winced as he pushed his arousal deeper in my mouth and creating a burning sensation in my throat at the unaccustomed size, having not blown him in a while.

"Sorry," he rasped out his voice tight with lust and almost gone; swallowing to ease the burning feeling and to empty my mouth of the spit and precome gathered I hummed around his shaft making him shiver as I pushed the last finger inside, scissoring them and stretching him for bigger and better things, _where is it?_ I wondered feeling around for his prostate, crooking my fingers he let out a wailing moan signaling I had found it, smiling to myself I gently rubbed against the walnut shaped bump in him making him clutch the sheets in ecstasy and I could relate to the feeling, knowing it pretty well myself.

With one last swallow he came hard, his salty seminal fluid painting my tongue with white and his insides squeezing tightly around my digits, gulping down the bitter juice I left shaft and stood, slipping my fingers out of him I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs to pool on the floor. Stepping out of them I slicked myself up with the lube again this time the transparent goo cool against my searing arousal, gripping his hips I pushed slowly inside him and hearing him groan I stopped to give him time to adjust.

"You're going too slow again, I'm not made out of glass you know," he hissed out, I nodded and slid farther in him watching for any sign of pain of discomfort, when I saw none I pushed in the rest of the way fully sheathing myself in him; I groaned at the feeling of his hot velvety insides clamp down on me teetering me closer to the edge, breathing in a couple of times I forced my orgasm to stay at bay as I looked at the male below me. His whole body was glistening from sweat and leaning down I took my tongue and traced along the inked lines of his body, tasting like salt and his other natural flavors, he moaned and wiggled his hips signaling he was ready, so I pulled out slowly only to push back in.

Over and over I did that occasionally speeding up my thrusts, locking his legs around my waist he raised up and pulled me down for a powerful kiss that temporarily shot circuited my brain and made me run on pure instincts alone. I swallowed his moans as I adjusted and began hitting his prostate with each thrust as I pounded into his strong body and I groaned as his nails raked along my back again in pleasure; I knew Renji was close so slipping a hand between are hot sweaty bodies I grabbed his neglected arousal and began pumping it in time to my thrusts.

"Ichigo!" he screamed as hot white liquid spilled between our bodies, gluing us together; as his passage became unbearably tight I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming as I too came, flooding his insides with my life essence. My orgasm was staggering as my vision grayed around the edges and I collapsed against his broad chest making him grunt, laying my head against his torso I listened to his rapid heartbeat, trying to get mine to slow down. Finally it did enough for me to slip out of him and lay contented beside him, running my hand through his fiery red hair I watched as his dark eyes opened and looked at me.

"Don't you look happy," he said grinning.

"Of course...hey Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it when were together I can't control myself?"

"That's easy, you and I both know that when it comes to control neither of us has it," he said yawning. I scooted closer to him and let him wrap his strong arms around me and I fell asleep listening to his heart.

**A/N: Alright it's done! whoo~ after so long I finally got off my butt and did something anyway please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
